Something's Changing, Rearranging Me
by Youkai-ChoGonou
Summary: A situation brings about an interesting revelation. Kubo/Toki


**Something's Changing, Rearranging Me**

**Canon:** Wild Adapter  
**Rating:** R  
**Warnings:** Slash: Kubo/Toki, strong language, sexual themes.  
**Summary:** A situation brings about an interesting revelation.

He knew he was being followed, and he had been for several blocks now. Which was why he kept finding himself at every gas station and 7-Eleven in the area. He'd browse around for a while, look at the new products, even though he already knew what they were, pretend to chat up the clerk for a bit, then move onto the next. It wasn't until his phone rang that he even really noticed just how long he'd been leading his tail on. He couldn't go home until he lost them, or they grew bored and gave up.

_Bokutachi wa ikiru hodo ni sukoshi zutsu nakushite yuku-_

The ringtone was cut off when Kubota answered the phone. "Tokito?"

-

The dark haired boy glanced out the window casually, holding the phone to his ear as it rang, waiting for that familiar voice to answer. He was being watched and the room was possibly bugged again. _Dammit_! Kubota needed to teach him how to find those stupid bugs on his own! If there was more than one, he couldn't find it. He'd been watching the small van since it pulled up across the street. Really? Could they _be_ more obvious? No one even got out of the vehicle to pretend like they were actually repairing anything. How dumb did they think he was? It was insulting!

_"Tokito?"_

He couldn't very well come right out and tell Kubota what was up, because that would tip off the guys in the van that they knew, and who knew what that might trigger while he was home alone. They could break in and the place would get trashed while he kicked their collective asses. Kubota wouldn't like that. They needed to come up with some kind of damn code for this shit! So, he said the only thing he could think of that might cue Kubota in, hoping and praying that it did.

"Kubochan, I need you." He whined. "So bad." He added, trying to sound as needy as he could. Tokito looked the small listening device over in his hand and spoke again. "I found one of your toys and I just can't wait for you to get home. Please hurry." God, he felt so dirty just saying those words. Kubota better understand or he'll kill the bastard himself!

-

Kubota's step hardly faltered, but his brain mentally stalled for a moment. Fortunately, his unbreakable pokerface prevented anything from slipping through. It didn't take him but a moment more to figure out what was going on. So, Tokito was being watched too. And he'd found a bug? That was the only explanation he could come up with for the 'toy'. He couldn't help but feel proud of his little cat for actually finding the bug on his own.

"Didn't I tell you not to go rooting through my room without me there?"

_"I know, but you've been gone too long and we haven't done it in forever. I'm going crazy, Kubochan!"_

The brunette had to fight not to show how hilarious this sounded. He kept the light smile that wanted to tug at the corner of his lips away and replied in a calm, even tone, "In that case, I'll be home soon. Just make sure not to finish without me or I'll make you clean up the mess."

_"You're terrible!"_

There had been a long pause before Tokito replied. He'd wondered if maybe something had happened, but by the sound of his voice, that last sentence might have actually embarrassed him.

"See you soon." He almost wanted to drag the conversation on, just to see how long Tokito could play along without breaking, but that was neither productive nor safe for the young man back at his apartment. So, instead, he stepped out of the 7-Eleven empty-handed and headed home quite briskly. As he suspected, his stalker followed at a safe distance. At least, his stalker probably thought it was a safe distance.

Kubota took note of the van as he made his way home, travelling up to his apartment, and was greeted by Tokito. The boy had the small device held between his middle finger and thumb in that black-gloved hand. The brunette shut the door and nodded his acknowledgement. Tokito pointed to the wall where he'd found it and Kubota noticed the face plate of the electrical outlet lying on the floor. These people had no imagination. Though, it was fortunate, otherwise Tokito probably wouldn't have found it on his own. Not to say that he wasn't bright enough, but he didn't have the experience with these types to think like them. Well, time to continue the charade, he guessed.

Tokito wasn't prepared for Kubota to push him roughly against the wall and invade his personal space. He tensed up, violet eyes wide when Kubota leaned over him, dipping his head low. "I'm home, darling." He cooed out and let his hand slide down Tokito's arm until it covered the gloved hand holding the bug. "Are you ready for me?"

After a short pause, he recovered and continued playing along. "I've been ready all day, you bastard. Don't tease me like this."

Kubota chuckled and turned away from Tokito, pressing his back against the wall as well, right next to Tokito, sliding down to sit on the floor and smoke his cigarette. "Oh, Tokito, you're already hard for me? Well, let me fix that." He muttered against his cigarette.

The dark haired orphan followed Kubota down, sitting next to him, staring at the chip in his hand. "Ohhh~ Ahnnn. Feels so good, Kubochan."

"You like that, huh? Now, spread for me. Yeah, just like that. Wrap your legs around my hips and-"

"-Ahh, Kubochan!"

Kubota glanced at the violet-eyed youth and raised an eyebrow only to see Tokito grinning like the devil. "You like me inside you, don't you? Mmm..." And he watched the way Tokito's eyes dilated just slightly. Well, this might be more fun than he thought. So, he leaned closer to Tokito's ear. "You like me right here." He bumped his nose against the other's cheek and Tokito jumped.

"K-Kuboch-chan!" He stuttered out, sounding genuinely flustered this time and gave the smirking former Yakuza member a shove. "Oh Kubochan, you're so dirty!"

"Mmm, but you like it that way." Kubota replied after he recovered from the shove.

"Oh, Kubochan, not so hard! We're going to-!" And he crushed the device in his hand just before giving the other another shove. "You asshole! What the hell was _that_?!" He demanded. The only response he got was a simple hand gesture. Not a vulgar one, but instead, Kubota was pointing at Tokito's lap. His eyes drew downward and red bloomed across his cheeks at the sight of the tent in his pants. "Sh-shit!" He yelped and jumped from the floor, scrambling away to hide, but Kubota caught his wrist.

"Tokito?" He should have let the other go. He should have let Tokito run and hide and take care of his little issue, but something made him act on impulse. Something he wanted to deny. The little voice in his head that kept him safe from harm his entire life-the same voice he'd ignored that time in the alleyway-told him to let Tokito go and forget it ever happened. He'd be hurt. He didn't want to know. He didn't want to walk this path. And yet... "Is that because of me?" Were those actually his words?

"I-Sh-shut up! Lemme go!" He struggled, but he wasn't fighting hard. If he had actually wanted away, he could have easily overpowered Kubota with that hand. So, Kubota held fast. Instead of letting go, he stood up and pulled Tokito to him.

"Is that because of me?" He asked again, holding the shorter boy in his arms.

There was a long silence in which Tokito buried his face in Kubota's chest and just stayed there. He didn't move, didn't struggle, didn't deny anything. He just stood there. Quietly. Breathing in Kubota's scent, feeling the warmth of his body... right then, time stopped for him. For both of them. Until finally, Tokito mumbled something that Kubota couldn't hear.

"I can't hear you when you talk into my chest."

"...yes." He answered after turning his head to the side. The shorter boy flinched when Kubota dropped a light kiss to the top of his head.

"I see."

"Don't throw me out." His voice was so weak, Kubota almost thought he imagined it.

"Tokito-"

"Please! ...please? Can we pretend it didn't happen?"

"...no."

"Please...?"

Kubota reached between them and found Tokito's chin, bringing his head up to look into those eyes. They were scared, almost feral. Much like when he'd first brought him home. They were afraid of being abandoned again. Most of all, they reached out to his soul and devoured it entirely. "No." He answered more firmly and tugged Tokito into a kiss.

When they finally broke apart, he spoke again, "I don't want to pretend it didn't happen." He watched realization sink into those violet eyes and then the tension relaxed out of his tensed muscles. Shortly after that, the smaller man fell against his chest, wrapping his free arm around Kubota's waist.

"You jerk. I was scared."

"I'll tell you a secret;" Kubota began, against his better judgment. "I'm scared too."


End file.
